I never forgot you
by LucyTozier
Summary: AMUTO! When Amu was younger she met Ikuto Tsukiuyomi and they fell in love. Years later Amu can't remeber who he is and is engaged to Tadase. What will happen when Ikuto comes back in to her life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

Amu sits on her bed thinking. She frowns as she remembers a warm smile and a flash of blue coming closer to her. Why can't she remember the rest of the memory? She closes her eyes and concentrates harder. Then she remembers a warm feeling in her heart and smiling. Amu frowns and shakes her head. It's probably just a dream because it's blue, not blonde. She knows she's only ever kissed one boy. Tadase. She was pretty sure she had never seen someone with blue hair in her whole life except Nagihiko and she'd never had a relationship with him. Currently Nagihiko was dating Rima, her best friend. The other problem was that she couldn't explain the happiness. The happiness in her memory when she thought about it. She had always been happy when she was with Tadase, at least she thought it was happiness but it seemed so fake compared to the dream. Or was it memory? She sighs and lies down on her bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about it until she hears her phone ring. She picks it up and quickly answers it.

"Hello. Who is it?"

"Amu, it's me."

"Tadase! What is it?"

"I just called to see if you want to go on a date tonight."

"Really! Are you sure? I've been thinking about it and…"

Amu hesitates for a few second and then says quickly, "Are you sure you want to be with a girl like me. I mean you are so perfect and… "

Tadase interrupts me with a small laugh. He is so perfect and kind and smart and cute and….Amu smiles.

_Yes, I'm in love._

"Don't be silly", he tells her, "you're the only one I love. You're an angel. Anyway…will you go on a date tonight with me?"

"Yes!"

"I'll pick you up at 7 OK?"

"Perfect!"

"I love you"

Amu hesitates for a second before whispering, "I love you too."

She hangs up and sighs. She doesn't know why but it just doesn't feel right saying that. She feels like she should be saying it to someone else. The blue haired one.

_NO! That couldn't be it. She only loved Tadase._

Amu tried to convince herself it was true. It didn't work.

_NO. It was true._

_No it isn't, a voice in her head tells her. You don't even love Tadase. Your life is lie. You pretend you love him but you don't. You know you truly love the blue haired one._

_"But I don't even know who he is," she whispers._

It's getting late so Amu checks the time. It's already 6:30, so she has to get ready. She checks her closet for something nice to wear and decides on a pink dress that matches her hair. She walks downstairs and waits for Tadase.

Amu is sitting across the table from Tadase at their favorite restaurant. They're both looking at their menu for something to eat. Tadase frowns at Amu like he knows what she has been thinking about the last hours. Then he gets up and walks in front of her and gets on one knee. Everyone in the restaurant looks at them. Most are smiling.

"Amu," Tadase begins, "will you marry me?"

Amu freezes for a second. Is Tadase really asking to marry her? She knows she's already 21 but she didn't expect it so soon. She's opens her mouth t to say yes when she remembers the blue haired boy. She quickly closes it and thinks about her answer.

"Amu, is something wrong?" Tadase asks sweetly.

Amu feels guilty about making him feel bad but she decides she can't say yes. She just isn't ready. She opens her mouth to tell him her answer when a voice comes in to her head.

_Say yes or we will hurt you!_

Pain is all she can feel after that until she spits out the word.

"YES."

Tadase smiles and kisses her real quick. He slips on the ring and sits down again. Everyone in the restaurant is cheering and smiling. After that everything is a haze for Amu. Until the waiters voice slices itself in to her thoughts.

"My shift is ended so another waiter will take care of you."

Amu looks at the man beside him and freezes.

_Flashback:_

_The blue haired boy comes closer and closer till his lips are on her and they kiss gently smiling the whole time._

The same boy is there in front of her. She looks at him for a second and then faints.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for all the mistakes it probably has. **

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

When Amu opens her eyes Tadase and the blue haired waiter are kneeling next to her. She smiles at the boy and then she remembers everything.

"What happened to me?" Amu asks.

"You fainted. You must have been so excited about what has happened today," Tadase answers.

The blue haired waiter smirks at that. They both know that's not why she fainted. Does he remember her? Amu stands up and sits back down on her chair.

"I'm alright now. I think I'm ready to order."

Tadase looks worried but doesn't say anything as he sits down.

"I'm Ikuto and I will be your waiter this evening", the blue haired boy tells them. "What would you like to eat?"

For some reason Amu blushes when he talks to her. Tadase doesn't notice but Ikuto does. He smirks at her again.

"I would like the tarragon chicken please," Amu tells him.

Ikuto nods his head and glances at Tadase. When he sees Tadase still checking the menu he leans down and puts his mouth close to Amu's ear.

"You and I both know why you really fainted," he whispers softly so that Tadase can't hear. "Right, Amu? It was my good looks."

Amu checks to see if Tadase is still looking at the menu and he is. Amu turns Ikuto's head and puts her mouth close to his ear.

"That's what you'd like to think," she whispers back.

That only makes Ikuto smirk even more. Then Amu remembers something. He said her name! So he does remember her. For some reason this makes her feel so happy she smiles. Tadase looks at her and smiles too.

Amu is on her bed thinking about what happened when she hears a noise outside, on her balcony. She looks up and there he is. Ikuto! How does he even know where she lives? Ikuto opens the door and comes in.

"What are you doing in my room!" she yells.

"I came to visit you."

"How do you know where I live?"

"Amu, don't you remember all those days we spent together in this room."

"No. I don't you know what you're talking about," Amu says blushing fiercely.

"Don't you remember that day we went to the amusement park together, came back here, and then had our first kiss together. And that time…"

"Stop," Amu interrupts," I've only got one memory of you and I'd rather not remember it."

"Then let's make more memories," Ikuto says.

Ikuto wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to his chest. With one hand he lifts up her face and kisses her lips gently. Then he pushes her against her bed until she falls and he is on top of her. He kisses her passionately. Amu starts kissing him back but stops when she realizes what she is doing. She pushes him away from her.

"Stop," she tells him. "I'm engaged."

Ikuto frowns and then says, "Engaged? To who?"

"To Tadase."

"I'm going to kill him," Ikuto growls.

He kisses her gently and the stalks outside leaving her smiling and humming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for readin this chapter . I hope you like it. I didn't know what to write but here it is. Sorry for the mistakes in it.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

Amu was daydreaming on her bed when she heard her phone buzz. She checked it and saw that someone sent her a text message. She could already guess who it was from. Ikuto. Ever since that night he bothered her over and over. She sighed and checked what he sent her this time. She read it quickly and then smiled. Ikuto was so persistent. Didn't he understand that she was engaged? Maybe it was partly her fault for acting like she did that night but he must know that she loved Tadase. Right? She waited for the voice in her head to agree but it didn't. Then she heard her phone buzz again. Was Ikuto going to keep on doing this? She read it impatiently. Ikuto was asking her on a date. He'd never done that before. She checked to see who sent it and this time it was Tadase. Should she say yes? She decided not to reply. After a few minutes her phone buzzed again. This time it said: Why are you avoiding me? Why was she avoiding him? She didn't know. For the last few days she felt sad and confused. Ikuto was probably causing this. Everything was his fault! She threw her pillow to the floor and then started jumping on it.

"Do you have some kind of problem?" a voice asked her. "Or are you just crazy?"

"Ikuto!" she yelled. "It's your fault. All of my problems are _you_r fault! Get out of here now!"

"No thank you," Ikuto said calmly. "I believe I would rather stay here."

"I don't care what you think! Just get out of here!"

Then Amu started crying. Ikuto hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong, Amu?" he whispered gently.

"I don't know," she sobbed. "I'm so confused.

She hugged Ikuto eve tighter and cried for a bit. Ikuto picked her up and carried her outside.

"What are you doing, Ikuto?"

"I'm doing what I said in the text message. I'm going to take you somewhere fun. Where do you want to go?"

Amu thought about it for a moment before answering, "The park."

Ikuto nodded and started walking toward. On their way they talked about their favorite things. Ikuto told her that he loved chocolate and cats. He even had a cat named Yoru and he promised that he would take her to visit him. With every minute that passed Amu was getting happier. Amu told Ikuto about all her dreams. Ikuto always nodded and told her it was good one. Ikuto was so nice! And cute too. He was much better than Tadase. Whenever they were together Tadase talked about himself.

_ Wait a second. I did not just think that! How can I be so cruel to Tadase? And I am not in love with Ikuto. I mean look at him. He is so…_

She didn't know what to say that was bad about him. She shook her head and decided to think about something else. After a few more minutes they arrived. First they decided to sit on the grass and talk to each other.

"Are you feeling better?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry about the other night," Ikuto mumbled.

Amu giggled so Ikuto flared at her.

"What's so funny?" he growled.

It was obvious he did not like to be laughed at. Amu giggled one more time before answering.

"It was funny what you said that night. Were you really going to kill Tadase? Why would you anyway?"

Ikuto smiled at her sadly. That night he had really wanted to kill Tadase. And her other question was silly. Why would he want to do that? Wasn't it obvious he loved Amu? He could still remember when they were both 16. They both loved each other and were never separated. The Tadase came. He stole Amu away from him and forced Ikuto to move away. Ikuto tore a clump of grass from the ground. He looked at Amu and caught her staring at him with a small smile. She blushed and then looked at her shoes.

"It was my good looks again. Right, Amu?"

Amu blushed again and just shook her head.

"I want ice cream. Let's go get some," Ikuto told her.

They walked to the nearest stand and ordered some ice cream. They both decided to get chocolate. The person looked at them.

"I'm almost out of that flavor. Why don't you two share one", he suggested. "You're boyfriend and girlfriend, right?

Amu blushed and was about to shake her head when Ikuto spoke.

"Okay. Then we'll take one chocolate ice cream cone."

What was Ikuto thinking? There was no way she was going to share a ice cream cone with him. Ikuto paid and then dragged her to a bench. Amu glared at him.

"I am not going to share that ice cream with you!" she yelled.

"Well then I guess you will not have any," Ikuto declared. "Cause I am going to have ice cream wither you like or not."

Amu had no choice but to share with him. Maybe Ikuto wasn't nice but he was still perfect.

**I don't know when I'll update again but it will probably take a long time. I'm lazy. Please review! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a while. I didn't know what to do in this chapter so it took me a long time to decide to do this. I kind of need an idea for the next couple chapters so if anyone has one could you please tell me! I know how I want the story to end but I don't know about the middle. **

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

"I love you Amu," a voice tells her.

Amu sighs. This must be about the millionth time Tadase tells her this. What does he expect from her? She would rather have Ikuto tell her this. She closes her eyes and imagines Ikuto's face.

"Aren't you going to tell me you love me too?" Tadase whines.

Amu laughs a little and then smiles.

"I'm sorry but right now I have to go somewhere. I am really busy today so see you later!"

Amu stands up and runs out of the room quickly leaving Tadase frowning and alone. She runs outside and keeps on running until she reaches a park and finds a bench to sit on. She sinks down and shudders.

"That was so close," she mumbles. "He seemed different today. He wanted something. I could see his expression and how he was…"

"Who was different today?" a voice whispers next to her ear.

Is it Tadase? She doesn't know so she yells and jumps up. She starts running as fast as she can. This other person was faster and she knew they would catch her soon. If it is Tadase what would he do to her? He would know that she had lied to him! She starts running even faster but knows it is too late when she feels a hand grab her wrist. They both fall on the grass right next to each other. She feels soft hair tickling her cheek. She opens her eyes and sees Ikuto looking at her strangely.

"Oh! It's you! I'm so glad!"

She watches his expression change from strange too surprised and then concern. She starts too laugh. He must think she is crazy.

"Your face is so funny," she tells him. "I thought you were Tadase and I was scared. I lied to him so I could get away from him so I thought he would hurt me or something."

Ikuto is still looks at her like she is crazy.

"What's wrong?" she asks. "Is there something wrong with me?"

Ikuto isn't saying anything.

"Hello!" Amu waves a hand in front of his face, "Ikuto come back down to earth."

"Amu, did you just tell me you were glad to see me?"

"I already explained everything before and apparently you were not listening!"

Ikuto smiles and shakes his head. He isn't listening at all. Amu is so mad she decides to hit him just to see if he will notice. She raises her hand and slaps him as hard as she can. You can see the mark on his face and it is really red.

"Why did you do that!" he yells.

Amu just sticks out her tongue and starts running away. Ikuto gets up and starts chasing her.

"I'll get you this time too," he tells her.

IN a couple of minutes they are both on the grass laughing. Amu hugs Ikuto.

"You are amazing Ikuto!"

"This is the second time you have said something like that. Are you sure you are OK?"

"No I'm not about that. But who cares!"

Ikuto looks at her again and starts laughing again.

"I remember when you said something like that before."

"Before?"

"Yeah! Don't you remember when you were my girlfriend and you…"

Ikuto frowns and looks down.

"But you forgot all of that didn't you," he whispers.

Amu feels really bad now. She used to love him and she was pretty sure she still loved him. He loved her too but then she left him. And now she was engaged to Tadase.

"Remind me," she commands him. "Tell me all about the things I've forgotten."

"Well, we met when I was 18 and you were 16. So it was 5 years ago. We fell in love and we were always together. We went to so many places together and we did so many things together."

Ikuto told her all his memories of her. He told her about the time she accidentally tripped and spilled all her lunch on him and so many other stories. She laughed at all the silly things she done and smiled as memories came back to her. They talked for hours and hours about their past. Amu wished she had never met Tadase. She didn't want to marry him. She just realized she didn't even like him. He was mean, selfish, conceited, arrogant, and so many other horrible things but Ikuto was sweet, cute, amazing, perfect…The list could go on forever. She did love Ikuto.

"You were always there for me," he was telling me. "When my father died you came to my house for a week and took care of me. You fed me, cheered me up, and even stayed with me at night when I needed someone."

"Wait," she interrupted. "I stayed with you at night."

"Yes. I was having nightmares so you came in and took my hand. You told me everything would be okay. You stayed with me every night. When I had nightmares you promised you would be with me and love me forever."

Ikuto whispered the last part. Amu stared at him until she realized he was crying.

"I still love you," she mumbled.

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

**Thank you for reading my story. I hope you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm getting tired of this story so I'm going to finish it quickly. I usually get tired of my writing so sorry if you liked this one! **

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

Ikuto didn't do anything at first. He just sat there then he finally started kissing her back. When they stopped Ikuto just stared at her.

"You still love me?" he asked her.

Amu smiled, nodded, and started kissing him again.

"AMU?" she heard a voice yell. "YOU'RE KISSING IKUTO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WE ARE ENGAGED! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Tadase was glaring at them. He grabs her wrist and drags her away from Ikuto. He pushes her to the ground and then slaps her really hard.

"Don't hurt Amu or I'll kill you," Ikuto threatens.

Tadase just stick his tongue out at him and slaps Amu again. Ikuto steps forward and hits Tadase. He takes Amu and runs away leaving Tadase by himself. He keeps on running until they reach Amu's house.

"Ikuto!" Amu sobs. "What are we going to do? Tadase found out and now he will kill us! I don't want him to hurt you."

Ikuto puts his arms around her and brings her too his chest. Amu puts her face in his chest and cries.

"It's is going to be okay. If we can't be together here then we will go somewhere like America. Then we can be together and nobody will be able to stop us. Do you want to?"

"I'm never going to be separated from you again," Amu vows. "I will go wherever you go. Let me pack some things and say good bye to my parents. I will meet you here at three."

Amu looks at the clock and notices it is already 1:00. She watches Ikuto leave and then starts getting ready. She packs her clothes and all her favorite things. She makes sure not to forget any pictures of her family. Especially pictures with Ami, who died a few years ago right before she met Tadase. She was going to miss her family and home but it was the only thing she could do to stay with Ikuto. She sighs and thinks about what her mother will say. Her mother will be very upset and maybe even angry. She will definitely want to know why she was leaving. Amu started thinking of a story to tell her. Maybe she could tell her Tadase wanted to move and since they were engaged she was going with him. She looks down at her hand and looks at the ring he gave her. Why was she still wearing it? She slides it of her hand and throws it out the window as far as she can. She feels so happy as it flies so far away that she can't even see where it has gone.

It is already two so she decides to say goodbye to her parents. Then she can go visit Ami's grave one more time with Ikuto. She goes outside and walks to her parents' house.

"Mama," she calls, "I've come to visit you."

She sees her mother stick her head out of the window and almost fall. Amu starts to laugh her mama was always clumsy. She waits for her mother to open the door.

"Amu! Have you come to visit me? I have missed you! Come inside."

Her mother moves away from the door and leads Amu inside. Amu feels so guilty for having to go. Her mother is going to be so sad! She takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"Mama, I'm going to be leaving today. I am going to America."

"Why?" her mother asks.

"Um… Tadase is moving to America and I am going with him since we are engaged."

"I thought you were going to have the wedding in Japan."

"Well we decided not to."

"But how are we going to go to it? You know your father and I can't afford to go to America. I want you to stay here. I don't want to lose another daughter."

Her mother cries softly and Amu feels so guilty. She hugs her mama tightly.

"I'm sorry mama," she whispers. "It's for the best."

She leaves and goes back to her house. She sits on her bed waiting for Ikuto to come. When he does she jumps up and hugs him.

"I am really going to miss my family but I want to stay with you."

Ikuto hugs her and comforts her.

"It's alright Amu. Are you sure you want to come with me?"

"Yes. I love you so much. I will go anywhere you go. But first I want to visit Ami's grave."

Ikuto nods and picks her up.

"We will get our things after we visit Ami's grave," he tells her. "Do you miss her a lot?"

"Yes. She was just 8 when she died. I love her so much and I miss her so much."

"How did she die?" Ikuto asks.

"Nobody knows. One day she was found on a bench, dead. The police and doctors tried to find out how she died. They think someone killed her or she committed suicide. I don't know why someone would want to kill her she was such a sweet girl."

"Maybe someone wanted to hurt you," a voice interrupts. "Maybe that person was me."

Ikuto and Amu turn around and notice they are at the graveyard. They also notice that Tadase is standing right in front of them with an evil smile on his lips.

"You killed her?" Amu whispers.

"Yes I did. It was a lot of fun watching her die. You could see in her face how much pain she was going through. It was wonderful."

"How could you?" Amu screams.

"It was easy," he replied. "I poisoned her."

"But why?"

"I wanted to hurt you so that you would be sad. Then I could get rid of Ikuto. I would comfort you and you would fall in love with me. It all worked until now."

Amu starts to cry again. Ikuto glares at Tadase and hugs her.

"What do you want know," Ikuto growls.

"I am going to take Amu with me to get married," Tadase replies.

Ikuto glares at him again.

"What makes you think I will let you take Amu?"

Tadase laughs evilly.

"If you don't I will kill you and Amu."

Amu faints as she hears what Tadase says.

"Enough talking. I'm going to take Amu with me now."

Tadase grabs Amu and drags her towards a car. Ikuto tries to stop him but some men dressed in black stop him. They grab him and take him to a truck. They force him in and slam the door. The last thing he sees is Amu crying.

**I hope you liked this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter! I hope you love it! I don't own Shugo Chara!**

Ikuto doesn't know where he is. It's dark and dirty room. He needs to get to Amu. Who knew what Tadase would do to her? After what just happened he wasn't sure if Amu was alive. Tadase was crazy and he'd already killed at least one person. Ikuto looks around and sees only dark walls. He isn't going to stay here. He has to save Amu! All of a sudden the door opens. Ikuto turns his head slowly and sees a man grinning evilly at him from outside. After being in the dark the bright light **(Hey that rhymesJ) **burns my eyes.

"How do you like this cell, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

Ikuto glares at him.

"What are you doing to Amu?" Ikuto hisses.

Tadase cackles.

"My, my, so selfless," he whispers. "Always thinking of others before yourself. That isn't a very good quality, in my opinion. Especially for you."

"What do you mean?" Ikuto growls.

"I'm going to hurt you so badly that you will regret ever getting in my way and stealing Amu. Then I'll give Amu a choice: me or you."

Ikuto rolls his eyes and frowns at Tadase.

"Obviously she will choose me."

"Don't be so sure because that isn't all. I told that if she chooses me then you will stay alive and if she chooses you Amu will have to watch you getting killed. Then she will spend the rest of her life in this room with your dead body hanging in a place she won't even be able to touch. "

**Amu's POV**

Amu feels so frustrated and angry. She can't believe Tadase is doing this. When he started telling her that she had to choose between him and Ikuto she thought that Tadase was being stupid. Then he explained what choosing Ikuto would mean. Amu couldn't let Ikuto be killed she loved him too much. She didn't want to be with Tadase but she would have to.

"As long as Ikuto is safe…." she whispers.

She hears footsteps and watches Tadase walk in.

"Yes, he will be safe," Tadase says. "I will let him go as soon as we are married and won't ever bother him again. He will forget about you once you're married to me. He just was playing with you. "

Amu glares at him.

"Ikuto would never do that!"

Tadase just smiles in a way that makes it seem like she is inferior and then glides out the door.

Amu was so frustrated! She wants to hurt him so badly that he won't ever be able to talk again. A scream interrupts her thoughts.

"Amu," someone is yelling.

Amu's eyes widen. Ikuto is getting hurt!

**Ikuto's POV**

Ikuto screams as he watches them kill the girl. They are killing Amu. He remembers the time he and Amu searched up torture methods for a school project. They are using some of those to kill her. She is chained outside. It's winter so it is cold and there is snow. What was even worse is that she is naked. She is screaming as a man poured a bucket of ice water slowly on her head. When they researched torture methods Ikuto read that people used to do this. The water would freeze on the victim's body and they would die slowly and painfully. There is a crowd of people who are cheering as Amu is humiliated. Ikuto screams again. Then he can't see anymore…

When Ikuto wakes up he sees Amu chained to a chair and Tadase standing over her.

"I thought you were killing Amu."

Tadase laughs evilly.

"No, that was another girl who we made look like Amu just to torture you but this is the real Amu."

He points at Amu and smirks.

"And this time she _is_ getting hurt."

"No!" Ikuto yells.

"Don't worry," Tadase says. "You are getting tortured too. I love watching people get hurt and scream. Especially if it's someone I hate or someone that is important to someone I hate. I hate you and you love Amu so I am going to put extra effort in to making you scream today."

Ikuto notices they are in a different room. On the table there are knives and other things. Tadase walks to the fireplace and pulls out a poker. It's so hot that it glows white. Tadase smirks evilly at Ikuto and then walks to Amu. Slowly he moves the poker toward her arm. She tries to move it but it doesn't work. Ikuto tries to get Tadase away from her but his arms are chained to the wall. Amu screams as Tadase pushed the poker on her. Ikuto can't stand it but there's nothing he can do. After the poker is cold Tadase takes it off Amu's arm. He goes to the fireplace and picks up another poker. He repeats the process until Amu faints. He has already done it 27 times to Amu. He picks up another poker and turns to Ikuto.

"It's your turn."

He does the same thing over and over again but Ikuto refuses to scream. Tadase decides to do something else. He brings a man over and gives him a whip. Ikuto gets hit over and over again. By now Amu is awake and is screaming.

"Stop Tadase!" she begs. "Don't hurt Ikuto. Do it to me instead."

Tadase refuses and the man continues to whip him until Ikuto can't take it anymore. He screams loudly. Tadase smirks.

"Let's move on."

He takes a knife from the table and cuts Ikuto on the arm. Ikuto can't help it. He screams again and then faints.

**Amu's POV**

"Ikuto!" Amu screams.

Tadase drags her to a room. He gives her a dress.

"We are getting married in an hour. Don't forget what I said about Ikuto."

Amu nods and greets dressed when Tadase leaves. In 20 minutes she is already in front of the church.

After waiting a few more minutes the ceremony begins.

**Ikuto's POV**

Ikuto is awake and knows he has to get out. He is in the room where Amu and he were tortured. He looks around for a way out. He finds a small window and smashes it. He climbs out and he is free! He hears the sound of singing and follows it. After walking for a few minutes he reaches a church. Someone is getting married. He peeps inside and sees Amu and Tadase. Ikuto finds one of those phones on the street and calls the police. When he explains the situation they promise that they will come as soon as possible.

**Amu POV**

"Do you Tadase Hotori, take Amu Hinamori to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

Do you Amu Hinamori, take Tadase Hotori to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I d-"

"Stop," Ikuto shouts.

Amu turns slowly and screams. She runs to Ikuto and hugs him.

"You don't have to marry Tadase. He can't threaten you anymore. We are both free. I called the police and they are outside."

Amu pulls his head down and kisses him.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Ikuto responds.

Amu puts her mouth next to his ear and whispers," I never forgot you."

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
